


Prompt 9: Kiss of Victory

by sp4rklefish



Series: OCtober and OTPber 2020 mashup [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, a very short fic, hero has bicep tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27088270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sp4rklefish/pseuds/sp4rklefish
Summary: After a long hard day of work hero gives himself some self care.
Series: OCtober and OTPber 2020 mashup [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974193
Kudos: 2





	Prompt 9: Kiss of Victory

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably going to disappoint you.  
> sorry? i guess.

Exhausted Hero walked through to his couch where he flumphed down. Shoes still on. Jacket uncomfortably pulling on his shoulders. He groaned and summoned the last of his strength to pull it awkwardly off him without moving much. That last match with Villain was tough. He got beat pretty bad. He had managed to atleast make the villain retreat. He had to take a robot to the ribs for it. He could feel himself relaxing into the couch. He made it. He was alive. Sore. but alive. His arms rested above his head. He turned his head slightly to see his bicep tattoo, a thundercloud and lightning. He smiled. A reminder that he could take shit and still could. He kissed it. He got through that tattoo, he got through the fight, he would live another day. He got a little kiss as self care.


End file.
